


Único, especial, diferente

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es fácil, nunca lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Único, especial, diferente

** Único, especial, diferente **

 

No es fácil. Bueno, nunca lo fue. Sólo que cuando era pequeño podía disfrazar todo de un juego y entonces dolía mucho menos, porque podía fingir que no era real.

 

La primera vez que noté mis poderes tenía 7 años. Estábamos de campamento con mis padres y mis hermanos. Era de noche y estábamos alrededor de una fogata, mi hermano contaba una historia de terror.

 

Yo me asusté y solté un grito, como casi todos. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, yo dejé sorda a Lucy, mi hermana pequeña, que estaba abrazada a mí.

 

Hermosa forma de descubrir tus poderes, ¿verdad?

 

Nadie entendía nada, yo menos. Mi hermana no paraba de gritar, mi madre de llorar y mi padre de golpearme.

 

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

 

¿Y yo cómo iba a saber? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que el cuento de hacía unos instantes me había asustado y que de pronto todos gritaban.

 

Afortunadamente, luego de esa primera demostración de poderes no volví a herir a nadie. Sí, rompí un par de vasos, espejos y ventanas, pero nada más grave que eso.

 

Mis hermanos no volvieron a hablarme. Ojalá mi madre también hubiese dejado de hacerlo. Cada vez que me decía algo, esto tenía que ir con el recordatorio de que yo había privado a mi hermana de un montón de cosas.

 

— Mi pobre niña, nunca podrá escuchar una canción. ¡Oh, es tan pequeño! ¡Ni siquiera podrá hablar bien!

 

Y así todos los días. ¿Mi padre? Bueno, el tampoco me hablaba, pero yo me había convertido en su saco de boxeo favorito.

 

Al principio me costó mucho, no entendía nada. ¿Era eso u castigo de Dios? ¿Había sido un niño malo? ¿Por qué de pronto nadie me quería?

 

Por supuesto, nadie debía enterarse de eso (de mí, del mutante que aún no sabíamos que era). Para las vecinas, Lucy se había quedado sorda al caerse de un árbol y golpearse la cabeza. ¿Y por qué mis hermanos no me hablaban? _No lo sé querida, cosas de niños._

 

Hermosa infancia, ¿verdad? Aunque cuando Alex, Erik o Raven hablan sobre las suyas… pero bueno, esto se trata sobre mí.

 

Yo estaba solo. No había nadie como yo. Era un fenómeno que había herido a su hermana. Era un monstruo.

 

A veces jugaba a que un día me enteraba de que era adoptado y aparecían mis verdaderos padres. Ellos, por supuesto, eran como yo. Me decían que no era un monstruo, que había muchos como yo, que no era el único.

 

Mis padres imaginarios me llevaban a su casa, en la que yo descubría que tenía hermanos que también eran como yo y que me hablaban y jugábamos juntos.

 

Patético, ¿no?

 

Cuando el Profesor X y Magneto vinieron a reclutarme, estuve tentado de reírme en sus caras. No eran mis padres, ni siquiera eran realmente _como yo_ , pero era bastante parecido a mi viejo sueño.

 

¿Si alguien en mi casa notó que me fui? No lo sé. Quizás sí, quizás no. Tal vez se arrepintieron de de tratarme mal, tal vez festejaron la desaparición del monstruo. Nunca volví a visitarlos, así que no sé.

 

La tarde que conocí a Charles y Erik no tuve que explicarles nada, ellos ya lo sabían. Así que salimos del acuario y ni siquiera pasé a recoger un cambio de ropa por casa.

 

Y pensar que antes de que me odiara mi madre no paraba de repetirme que nunca hablara (y mucho menos me fuera) con extraños…

 

Cuando llegué a los cuarteles de la CIA ya estaban todos los demás. Había otros _parecidos_ a mi, de mi edad, igual de confundidos y asustados que yo.

 

Yo era el más joven (me niego a usar la palabra ‘pequeño’). Dieciocho años contra los veinte, veintidós del resto. Me convertí en una especia de hermano pequeño para todos en menos de una tarde.

 

¿Me gustaba? Sí, me encantaba. De estar solo pasé a tener dos padres disfuncionales, una tía regañona y cinco hermanos mayores que no paraban de malcriarme. Supongo que, al haber tenido todos familias de mierda para abajo, nos adoptamos los unos a los otros, intentando llenar los espacios vacíos.

 

Darwin me dejaba ganar al pinball (bueno, a casi todos nos ‘dejaba ganar’); Alex me enseñaba a golpear; Hank me ayudaba con Matemática (al fin y al cabo, yo aún debía terminar el colegio), Angel me daba consejos para conquistar chicas y Raven se las ingeniaba para conseguirme más Oreos.

 

Quizás de la única que me molestaba el trato de “hermanito menor” era de Raven.

 

La primera vez que la vi estaba en su apariencia ‘normal’, esa de chica rubia de ojos de celestes. Que había algo raro en ella me di cuenta desde el principio.

 

¿Por qué era insegura de su aspecto? Era una chica muy linda, pero por lo que le contaba a Angel nunca había tenido novio y no parecía apreciarse mucho.

 

Bien, de acuerdo, todos nos odiábamos un poco. Creo que en esa época aún nos obsesionaba a los seis la idea de ser normales.

 

La vez que Raven nos mostró sus poderes transformándose en mí, comencé a sospechar. Me sorprendía que Hank, que es mucho más listo que yo, no se lo hubiese imaginado antes. Aunque, por su reacción ese día, imagino que él tampoco conocía los poderes de Raven.

 

Llegué rápidamente a la conclusión de que Mystique…Raven, en esa época aún era Raven, no se mostraba como realmente era. Mi teoría se confirmó la noche que Angel se fue con Shaw y Darwin murió.

 

Alex no paraba de gritar y temblar. _¡Lo maté, lo maté! ¡Es mi culpa, lo maté!_ Hank había ido a intentar calmarlo, decirle que no su culpa, que no era un asesino. _Alex, Alex… No fuiste tú, ¡Alex, no fuiste tú!_

 

Recuerdo que Hank lo abrazó, intentando tranquilizarlo. Alex no paraba de sacudirse en sus brazos, intentando alejarlo y yo temí que explotara. No me pone contento decir que por unos segundos pensé que Alex nos mataría a todos.

 

Y entonces la vi. Casi escondida entre el pinball y los escombros de una de las paredes, una chica de piel azul y cabello rojo, vestida con la misma ropa que Raven, lloraba abrazando sus piernas, sentada en el suelo.

 

— R-raven… ¿eres tú? — pregunté.

 

No estaba asustado, ni asqueado (Raven no se da una idea de lo retorcidamente sexy que es su verdadera forma). Yo sólo estaba… estaba… sorprendido.

 

Supongo que ella estaba tan asustada y nerviosa que era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para mantener su falsa apariencia.

 

No me contestó, pero yo sabía que era ella. Así que me senté a su lado y la abracé, intentando tranquilizarla.

 

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Charles y Erik vendrán por nosotros. Ellos nos protegerán. Shh, shh… no llores, Raven. No llores.

 

Pero yo también lloraba y ella sólo pudo devolverme el abrazo.

 

Un rato después, cuando estuvimos más estables, nos acercamos a Hank y Alex, que estaban en una situación parecida a la nuestra. ¿Su reacción al ver la verdadera forma de Raven? Bueno, no salieron gritando, pero se notaba que no les agradaba mucho.

 

De todas formas, terminamos los cuatro abrazados en el piso, llorando y consolándonos como podíamos.

 

Para cuando llegaron los refuerzos de la CIA, Raven ya tenía su forma falsa. No era buena idea que la vieran azul, no estábamos seguros de cuánto sabían y no queríamos cargarnos más problemas.

 

Nos llevaron afuera y acabamos los cuatro sentados en los escombros de la entrada, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Preguntándonos cómo continuaríamos luego de eso, en que era lo que seguía entonces.

 

Para ser sincero, cuando Charles dijo que todo se acababa, no pensé primero en Alex. Pensé en mí.

 

¿Volver a mi antigua vida? ¿A la familia que no me quería? ¿Esos que me odiaban? Dejar a Alex, a Hank. Abandonar a Raven... No, jamás.

 

Ninguno de nosotros tenía un lugar al cual volver. Al menos, no uno que nos agradara.

 

Y cuando Erik nos habló acerca de la venganza…. Sí. Sí, queríamos eso. Queríamos vengar la muerte de Darwin, vengarnos de Angel por traicionarnos, vengarnos de Shaw por casi destruir esa vida que Charles y Erik nos estaban dando.

 

¿Qué sentí cuando le pregunté a Charles si esa casa era suya y me dijo que era _nuestra_? Bueno, si no me puse a llorar fue sólo porque Alex no me hubiese dejado en paz y porque quería impresionar a Raven.

 

Éramos una familia. La más rara y disfuncional del mundo, pero lo éramos.

 

Mi cuarto quedaba enfrente del de Raven y era uno de los más cómodos. Supongo que ella quería agradecerme por no decir nada sobre su forma verdadera.

 

La segunda tarde en la mansión hicieron que me tirara desde un cuarto piso. ¿Si dolió? Sí, mucho. Creo que Hank aún se está disculpando por el error de cálculos de aquella vez. Y, claro, mi siempre dispuesta a ayuda nueva familia sólo se reía de mí. Ellos, tan solidarios con el dolor ajeno…

 

Pero cuando fui a _mi_ cuarto a tirarme en _mi_ cama para morir unas diez horas seguidas, Raven me esperaba sentada en ella, con una bandeja con un vaso de leche y Oreos de un lado y unos ungüentos del otro.

 

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres la mejor del mundo? — le dije, tirándome a su lado.

 

Ella se rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

— Vamos, quítate la remera así te paso la pomada.

 

— Cielos, generalmente espero a la segunda o tercera cita para esto…

 

Ella me golpeó suavemente en el hombro, pero después de una caída como la que yo había tenido minutos antes, dolió como los mil demonios.

 

Me quité la remera y me acosté boca abajo, pero antes de que ella legara a tocarme no pude contenerme y le dije lo que rondaba por mi cabeza desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión.

 

— ¿Por qué estás transformada?

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — de pronto parecía uno de esos animales asustados a la orilla de la carretera.

 

— Me refiero a que… no lo sé, es raro. Siento como si le estuviese hablando a una máscara o algo así. No te voy a decir que somos todos iguales, porque sabes perfectamente que no es así, pero somos parecidos. No nos va a importar que te muestres como realmente eres. En realidad, yo lo agradecería.

 

Raven se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

 

— ¿En serio? Es que… no soy muy agradable a la vista, ya sabes…

 

— ¿Y quién te dijo eso? ¿El mismo que nos trata de monstruos?

 

Ella sonrió, aunque aún no se veía muy segura. De todas formas, ante mis ojos Raven volvió a convertirse en la misma chica azul que vi en el cuartel de la CIA.

 

— ¿Contento? — me preguntó, nerviosa.

 

— Por supuesto, me salí con la mía, ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que soy encantador, ya sabes, nadie puede negarme nada. Supongo que es esa cosa de los ojos celestes y las pecas, a las chicas les parece adorable.

 

Entonces Raven me sonrió de forma ladina.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo a la chica del acuario?

 

— ¡¿Quién te lo contó?! Eso fue un caso especial, las chicas generalmente caen rendidas a mis pies… — lo bueno fue que la hice reír. Lo malo era que se reía de mí. Pero bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? — Sí, sí, riámonos de Sean. ¿Tú no ibas a pasarme algo para el dolor? Te recuerdo que caí de un cuarto piso, merezco un poco de consideración.

 

— Lo siento…

 

Comenzó a pasarme el ungüento por la espalda, haciéndome algo parecido a un masaje. Para mis adoloridos músculos, eso era como chocolate caliente en pleno invierno.

 

— Cielos, Raven, eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías?

 

Ella se rió, pero parecía bastante feliz con el cumplido.

 

Es algo vergonzoso, pero la verdad es que estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido mientras Raven me pasaba la crema.

 

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente fresco como el aliento de un panda y listo para volver a tirarme de alguna altura perjudicial para mi salud.

 

Que Raven andaba tras Hank era algo bastante obvio. Pero, con lo mucho que lo quiero, tengo que decir que mi amigo era bastante idiota con ella en ese entonces. Realmente no sé que veía Mystique (porque ya comenzaba a ser ‘Mystique’) en él.

 

Entonces, cuando estábamos casi listos para combatir, nos llegó la noticia: Shaw había muerto de un infarto. Creo que eso fue lo más anticlimático que podría haber pasado.

 

Recuerdo que Alex se rió cuando llegó Moira con la noticia. Que irónico que él, el Gran Mutante, él que odiaba tanto a la raza humana, muriera por algo tan _humano_ como un ataque al corazón.

 

Erik estuvo molesto y frustrado varios días. Creo que, tras tanto tiempo buscando una venganza, que una cosa tan _estúpidamente humana_ acabara con Shaw hizo que su humor ya de por sí malo empeorara.

 

Pero, más allá de eso, había otra pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos nosotros.

 

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Raven fue la que finalmente exteriorizó nuestra duda, durante la cena de un viernes que nos visitaba Moira.

 

— Lo sé. Esperar. — dijo Charles, tan perdido (y sorprendido) como nosotros.

 

Así que esperamos. ¿Qué? Ninguno lo sabía. Lo único que teníamos claro era que podíamos permanecer ahí, juntos, y con eso nos bastaba.

 

Entonces Hank le ofreció esa ‘cura’ a Raven, diciéndole de paso, de una forma algo elegante, que era fea. Insisto, no sé que mierda le veía ella.

 

Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos se aplicó esa cosa. Cuando Hank fue a su laboratorio encontró una rata que había bebido unas gotas de la fórmula. Digamos que el animal no había quedado muy lindo…

 

Supongo que Raven necesitaba que alguien la apreciara, porque la yendo en bata al cuarto de Erik. Imaginarme a Raven acostándose con Erik no me agradó mucho, así que la intercepté en el camino.

 

— ¿A dónde vas _así_?

 

— Déjame, Sean, no me molestes.

 

— ¿Pasó algo?

 

— No, sólo déjame tranquila.

 

Su tono me gustó mucho. Yo no le había hecho nada, no tenía que agarrársela conmigo.

 

— Bien, como quieras. Sólo me preocupaba por ti.

 

Me fui por donde había venido, de bastante mal humor. Me metí en mi cuarto cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

 

Raven era una estúpida. Se preocupaba demasiado por lo que pensaban los demás. De acuerdo, lo entiendo, era azul. ¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que a Charles no le importaba de qué color era. Y yo ya le había dicho que me sentía más cómodo con ella en su forma natural.

 

¿Tan importante era la opinión de Hank? Si él no creía que fuera bella era otro estúpido. Realmente me parecía innecesario (y hasta algo patético, pero eso podía ser la desilusión amorosa hablando) acostarse con el ‘mejor amigo’ de su hermano para probar… ¿probar qué? ¿Qué alguien podía pensar que era bella? ¡Yo pensaba que era bella!

 

— Sean… — la miré algo molesto cuando entró en mi cuarto.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Oye, no te enojes conmigo. Lamento haberte tratado mal, es sólo que…

 

— Raven, Hank es un idiota. No sé que te haya dicho, pero él es un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

— No digas eso…

 

— Mira, es mi amigo y lo quiero, pero es así. Sorpréndeme, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

 

Ella me rehuyó la mirada.

 

— Pues, digamos que… sugirió que quizás… tú sabes… no soy muy… No importa, supongo que él tiene razón. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo…

 

— Raven, ¿qué te dijo?

 

Ella suspiró.

 

— Que mi piel azul nunca sería considerada bella y que estoy mejor así.

 

¿Ven? Hank era un imbécil en esa época.

 

— Raven…

 

— Él tiene razón. — dijo ella, sentándose junto a mi en la cama.

 

— No, no la tiene. Y, por favor, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿podrías hablarme con tu verdadera forma? — ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por favor? ¿Vas a resistirte a los ojos celestes y las pecas?

 

Raven sonrió, adoptando su verdadera forma.

 

— No es sólo la piel azul. ¿Te diste cuenta de que tengo como escamas?

 

Para ese punto, yo ya me estaba cansando un poco de la situación.

 

— De acuerdo, voy a decirte algo pero no puedes ni golpearme, ni gritarme, ni creer que soy un pervertido, ¿de acuerdo?

 

— Si me dices eso desde _ya_ me estoy preocupando.

 

— Me alegro de que vayas recuperando tu buen humor. Esto, tu forma azul y los ojos amarillos y _todo_ , es sexy.

 

Nos miramos unos segundos. Ella se notaba algo sorprendida, creo que nunca se hubiese esperado que le dijera eso. Aunque, finalmente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

 

No estaba seguro de si debía sentirme avergonzado o enfadado.

 

— Aguarda, aguarda… ¿crees que soy _sexy_? Así como… ¿sexy?

 

— Sabes, cuando una persona le dice a otra que es linda, no es de buena educación reírse, ¿no te lo explicó Charles?

 

Ella seguía riéndose.

 

— Es que… es que… primero Hank me dice que soy fea y ahora tú… ¿me dices que soy sexy?

 

— Creí que habíamos tratado antes el tema de que Hank es un idiota.

 

— Sí, lo siento… lo siento… es que…

 

Cuando por fin terminó de reírse, se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa. Sí, avergonzado, definitivamente me sentía avergonzado. Pero, bueno, al menos estaba sonriendo.

 

— Gracias.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarme en ridículo?

 

— Además.

 

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

 

— Uh, ¿de nada? Ya sabes, es un placer. Sea lo que sea.

 

— Creo que hubiese hecho un poco el ridículo yendo al cuarto de Erik, ¿no?

 

— ¿Sólo un poco? — bromeé, lo cual no fue muy inteligente porque ella me golpeó en el hombro. — Mierda, Mystique, deja de hacer pesas que ya golpeas como un hombre.

 

— Entonces cuida lo que dices, Bashee. — dijo ella sacando la lengua. — Oye, tanto drama me dio hambre, ¿quieres ir por un bocadillo nocturno?

 

— ¿Quedaron Oreos?

 

Cuando llegamos a la cocina estaba Charles sacando una botella de champagne de la heladera. ¿Para quién era? Creo que en ese momento preferimos nuestra salud mental antes que la curiosidad, así que sólo lo saludamos antes de atacar la alacena.

 

El tiempo siguió pasando y nosotros seguíamos entrenando. Y aguardando, claro. Realmente no sé que era lo que pretendíamos que pasara.

 

Pero, finalmente, tras dos meses de la larga espera, Moira llegó a casa con una niña. Una niña mutante. Ororo Munroe, ocho años. Podía controlar el clima.

 

— ¿Cómo la descubriste? Sin Cerebro… — Charles estaba sorprendido. Bueno, todos lo estábamos.

 

— Estaba robándole a una señora. Cuando la policía la atrapó, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y comenzó una tormenta eléctrica.

 

Ororo estaba jugando con Raven y Alex afuera, mientras Erik y Charles hablaban con Moira. Hank y yo estábamos tras la puerta, escuchando.

 

— Charles, Erik… esto es lo que deben hacer. Una escuela para mutantes. Un lugar donde se sientan seguros, donde no tengan miedo de ser ellos mismos.

 

— Moira, aunque quisiéramos…

 

— Y créeme, queremos. — agregó Erik.

 

— Sin Cerebro es muy difícil encontrar mutantes.

 

Hank y yo nos miramos.

 

— Eso puede solucionarse. — dije yo, mientras abría la puerta.

 

— ¡¿Desde cuándo están escuchando?! — Moira parecía molesta. ¿Ya les dije que era como nuestra tía regañona?

 

— Desde hace un rato largo. — comentó Charles, sonriendo. ¿Y que Charles y Erik eran los padres más permisivos del mundo?

 

— Tengo los planos de Cerebro. Podría volver a armarlo en dos semanas. Una, si me ayudan.

 

Así que los seis nos pusimos a reconstruir Cerebro. Bueno, ocho si contamos a Ororo (que nos pasaba las herramientas) y Moira (que vino un par de veces esa semana).

 

Para ese entonces Raven ya no se transformaba en la chica rubia del principio. Y, además, ya habíamos logrado que Hank se quisiera un poco más. En realidad, todos nos apreciábamos más que antes.

 

En una semana, tal y como había dicho Hank, Cerebro estaba listo.

 

Oh, me había olvidado. Para que nadie nos descubriera Charles decidió que lo mejor era construir Cerebro dentro de la mansión.

 

Para eso, Alex excavó con sus poderes un hueco en el bunker y Erik hizo gala de los suyos y lo revistió de acero.

 

— ¿Saben? Si no nos va bien en esto de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, podríamos ponernos una constructora o algo así. — comenté, cuando vi lo bien que había quedado el nuevo cuarto.

 

— ¿Y para qué usarías tus poderes? La idea sería poner ventanas, no romperlas.

 

Así que, como decía antes, en una semana Cerebro estaba listo. Y, luego de un mes y medio, la población de la mansión se había duplicado.

 

Para fines de ese año éramos, contando a Charles y Erik, veinticinco personas viviendo en la mansión.

 

Luego de Ororo, había llegado Jean, una niña telépata que además podía mover las cosas con la mente. Telekinesis, había dicho Charles. También habían encontrado a Scott, el hermano menor de Alex. Fue bastante emotivo cuando los dos se reencontraron.

 

Después llegaron Warren, un chico que tenía alas; Bobby, que podía congelar cosas; Anna Marie, que absorbía los poderes y recuerdos de quién tocaba; Remy, con la habilidad de explotar cosas; Piotr, un chico que podía convertirse en acero; y John, que podía manejar el fuego.

 

De todas formas, lo más sorprendente fue cuando, una tarde en la que Charles y Erik acababan de llegar de otro de sus viajes, aparecieron en la puerta de la mansión los antiguos secuaces de Shaw.

 

Digamos que Erik no estaba muy contento de verlos. Ni Charles. Y Alex, Hank, Raven y yo tampoco nos alegrábamos mucho de ver a Angel.

 

Pero ellos no tenían a dónde ir y Charles siempre fue demasiado bueno. Y siempre tuvo esa especie de poder sobre Erik, para convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Así que cuando ellos tomaron la decisión de que Azazel, Riptide y Angel se quedaran, nosotros no pudimos opinar nada.

 

Poco después Charles y Erik (o mamá y papá, como le decían Ororo, Scott y Jean) fueron a ‘rescatar’ a Emma Frost, para traerla a vivir con nosotros.

 

También se incorporaron a la familia Jubilation, una niña capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales de plasma; Kitty, que podía atravesar paredes; James, con la habilidad de hacer duplicados de sí mismo; y Jean-Paul y Jeanne-Marie, dos gemelos con supervelocidad y capaces de volar.

 

El broche de oro fue Logan, un tipo muy raro que podía sacar como unas zarpas de metal (‘adamantium’, si no me equivoco) y que se sanaba de forma rápida.

 

Sobra decir que éramos un grupo más que particular.

 

Hicimos algunas modificaciones más en la mansión, como una sala de simulacros (lo cual era bastante cool), un gimnasio y una sala de recreación.

 

Para el año siguiente la vieja casona era la Escuela Xavier-Lehnsherr Para Jóvenes Talentos.

 

Aún había algunos roces entre las ideas de Charles y las de Erik, pero más o menos iban llegando a un acuerdo. Nosotros no íbamos a atacar a nadie a menos, claro, que nos atacaran. No había nada de malo en defenderse.

 

Charles y Erik nos instruían a Alex, Hank, Raven y a mí. Nosotros, mientras tanto, instruíamos a los más pequeños. Emma Frost, Azazel, Riptide y Angel aún estaban en observación (y Logan se negaba a formar parte del proceso educativo), pero nuestra antigua compañera enseguida empezó a tomar clases con nosotros.

 

A medida que la relación de Hank y Raven volvía a ser buena, mis esperanzas por tener algo con ella iban muriendo.

 

Hank ya no era tan idiota como antes y yo, sinceramente, no tenía muchas formas de compararme con nuestro inteligente amigo.

 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no estás abriendo tus ojos a la realidad. — me dijo una tarde Jean, mientras le preparaba chocolate caliente a ella, Ororo y Scott, que eran los más pequeños.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? Aguarda, ¡¿estás leyendo mi mente?! Señorita Grey, ¿qué le tenemos dicho sobre eso?

 

Los tres niños se rieron. Claro, por más que yo lo intentara, nadie me veía mucho como un profesor. Ni siquiera yo, por supuesto.

 

— Es que estás pensando muy fuerte. Pero tú eres lindo, Sean. — una niña de nueve años me hacía sonrojar, eso era genial.

 

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — preguntó Scott.

 

— Cree que Raven quiere lo quiere más a Hank que a él.

 

— ¡Pero Sean…! ¡Tú también eres muy lindo! ¡No tienes nada que envidiarle a Hank! — intentó consolarme Ororo.

 

— No sé, pero haces un chocolate caliente muy rico. Seguramente puedes conquistar a Raven con eso. — propuso Scott.

 

Lo único que me faltaba era recibir consejos amorosos de tres niños. Aunque, en el fondo, me conmovía que me prefirieran a mi antes que a Hank. Podía ser porque yo era el que más los malcriaba, pero de todas formas.

 

— ¿Te gusta Raven? — por supuesto, mi suerte era tanta que Hank había escuchado mi conversación con los niños.

 

— Errr… ¿no?

 

— No puedo creer que te guste Raven y no me lo hayas dicho.

 

¿Dije Hank? Quise decir que Hank **y** Alex habían escuchado la conversación.

 

— Dije que no me gusta Raven.

 

— Está mintiendo. — dijo Jean, para luego beber un poco de chocolate. Maldita mocosa traidora. — Oh, y cree que tú y Raven van a casarse. O algo así. — agregó, mirando a Hank.

 

¿La cara de Beast en ese momento? Bueno, la palabra ‘horror’ se queda corta.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! _No_. Sean, por Dios, no. Te lo juro, _no_.

 

Algo en su tono espantado me cabreó.

 

— Oh, lo siento, olvidaba que eres demasiado bueno para la chica azul.

 

— ¿Qué? Aguarda… ¿qué? Te refieres a lo que… ¿qué?

 

— Si Hank es un genio, ¿por qué no puede armar una oración? — preguntó Scott, mirándonos curioso.

 

— Sean, Raven y yo no… no. Es decir, no. Ella no es mi… err… ¿tipo? — yo estaba por decir algo (seguramente tonto, no se me dan bien las respuestas mordaces), pero él se me adelantó. — Y no es porque sea azul.

 

— Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y entonces por qué?

 

— Aguarden, entonces… ¿Sean _no lo sabe_? — preguntó Scott, muy sorprendido. Ororo y Jean rieron, mientras la última negaba con la cabeza.

 

— Parece que no.

 

— ¡Que tonto que eres, Sean! — dijo entre risas Ororo.

 

Esos mocosos traidores me las iban a pagar, de eso no había duda.

 

— ¿Que no sé qué? — pregunté, algo molesto. Alex y Hank se miraron, dubitativos.

 

— Si tú te enfadaste con él porque no te dijo que le gustaba Raven… — comenzó a decir Hank.

 

— ¡Que no me gusta Raven! Ugh, aguarda, ¿de qué hablan?

 

Los tres niños se rieron, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

 

— Oigan, no me parece que me estén ocultando algo, porque yo siempre les digo todo. Además, no es justo que Hank lo sepa y yo no. ¡Se supone que _yo_ soy tu mejor amigo! No es que tú tengas algo mal, Beast. — aclaré, para que Hank no se moleste. — ¡Pero hace un montón de tiempo que tú pasas más tiempo con Hank que con…! Oh.

 

Alex carraspeó, mientras Hank miraba hacia el piso.

 

— Oh, entonces… oh. Así que por eso… oh. Ah, err… está bien. Y por eso Raven no es tu tipo, ¿verdad? Porque es una… err… chica, ¿no? Oh.

 

— ¡Alex, no creas Sean está enojado contigo! — dijo de pronto Jean, preocupada. — No pienses esas cosas tristes. Sean en realidad está feliz porque no tiene que competir contra Hank.

 

— ¡Jean! — gritamos tanto Alex como yo. Hank sólo sonrió de lado, algo avergonzado.

 

— ¡Buenos días! ¿De qué hablan? — Raven eligió ese preciso momento para entrar en la cocina.

 

— ¡Sean se acaba de enterar que Alex y Hank se dan besos! — gritó Scott.

 

— ¿En serio? Creí que a este paso no se enteraría nunca. — comentó ella, mientras se preparaba un café.

 

— Si, bueno, ¿nos disculpan? Alex y yo tenemos que hablar. — dije, arrastrando a mi amigo afuera. — Por cierto, Havok, ¿cuándo ibas a contarme que te tiras a Beast?

 

— No lo sé, el mismo que tú me dijeras que andas tras Mystique.

 

Acabos golpeándonos en el suelo. Y luego tuvimos que tranquilizar a Kitty, que creía que nos estábamos peleando en serio.

 

Yo sé que suena raro que en esa época a nadie le sorprendiera que Alex y Hank estuviesen juntos. Supongo que, al ser todos marginados, poco caso les hacíamos a las convenciones sociales de la época.

 

Y sí, digo eso porque fue la explicación que me dio Hank cuando le pregunté.

 

Como sea, la cuestión es que no tenía rival en mi inexistente lucha por el corazón de Mystique. Además, contaba con el apoyo de tres mocosos que se burlaban de mí, el casi ex novio de Raven y el novio del casi ex novio de Raven.

 

Nunca había sido un ganador con las chicas, pero estaba seguro de que ese no era un gran equipo.

 

Dos meses después, cuando ya nos llevábamos todos un poco mejor (o, al menos, no intentábamos matarnos en las cenas), el Presidente hizo un importante anuncio: los mutantes habían sido descubiertos.

 

Así que la CIA había decidido dejar de cubrirnos. La tarde siguiente, cuando Moira vino a visitarnos, Erik intentó ahorcarla con su collar.

 

Por suerte pudimos detenerlo. Bueno, ‘pudimos’, _Charles_ pudo.

 

Pero, como iba diciendo, Moira vino la tarde siguiente, diciéndonos que había hecho todo lo posible para impedir que la noticia saliera a la luz. Charles, Jean y Emma (ésta última a regañadientes) nos confirmaron que decía la verdad.

 

Así que la ‘Plaga Mutante’ ya era mundialmente conocida antes de ese mismo fin de semana. Afortunadamente, la única de la CIA que conocía nuestra ubicación era Moira.

 

Por su seguridad, Charles y Emma (nuevamente, un poco en contra de su voluntad) se dieron una vuelta por los cuarteles de la CIA, para que los jefes de Moira olvidaran que ella era el contacto con nosotros.

 

Para este punto yo estaba seguro de dos cosas. Una: éramos geniales. No, en serio. ¿Infiltrarnos en la CIA, borrarles la memoria a todos y salir sin que nos descubran? Éramos geniales.

 

Y, segundo: iba a morir enamorado de Raven.

 

Es decir, una vez que estuvo segura de sí misma parecía aún más atractiva. No podía creer que Hank alguna vez le había dicho fea. Bueno, a Hank le gusta Alex, así que eso debe decir algo.

 

Como sea, Raven seguía viéndome como un hermano. Lo cual era terrible, porque eso del incesto no se le daba bien a ninguno de ellos.

 

Bueno, en realidad Raven en una época había estado enamorada de Charles (lo había confesado una noche, luego de fumar uno de mis cigarrillos “Mary Jane”), lo cual significaba que era bueno que me viera como un hermano, pero… no.

 

Un viernes por la tarde, luego de terminar con mi sesión de vuelo (cada vez se me daba mejor), fui a mi cuarto y encontré a Angel sentada en mi cama.

 

Para este punto quiero aclarar que ella ya era prácticamente nuestra amiga nuevamente. Creo que a Raven le hacía falta compartir cosas con una chica de su edad y nosotros solíamos hacer lo que Raven quería. Supongo que es un poder oculto que tienen los hermanos Xavier o algo así.

 

La cuestión es que yo entré y ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome, sentada sensualmente en mi cama.

 

— ¿Angel? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté, algo sorprendido.

 

— Oh, nada. Sólo que estaba algo aburrida y, ya sabes, quise venir a saludarte. Hola. — dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

 

— Ugh… err, de acuerdo. Hola… — Angel rió suavemente. — Yo… quería cambiarme.

 

— De acuerdo. — dijo ella, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Eso estaba comenzando a ser incómodo.

 

— Hmm… ¿podrías irte? ¿Por favor?

 

— ¿Por qué? Podría… ayudarte.

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Angel se había parado de la cama y me había acorralado contra la puerta. Cuando sus manos fueron a parar al cierre de mi pantalón me di cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando no era una buena señal.

 

— ¡Wow, wow! ¡Angel, detente! ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

 

Ella sólo se rió, para luego intentar besarme. Por suerte me moví y terminó dándole un beso a la puerta.

 

— No seas malo, Cassidy. Vamos, juega un rato conmigo…

 

¿Si estaba sorprendido? No, claro que no. Impactado, anonadado, aterrorizado, alucinado, espantado. Todo se quedaba corto. Creo que si no me agarró un ataque de pánico fue por poco.

 

Parecía que Angel estaba por violarme.

 

— Muy bien, de acuerdo… no. Eres una linda chica, pero… no. ¿Puedes soltarme?

 

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca, para luego negar con la cabeza.

 

— No seas malo, Sean. Yo puedo ser muy amigable. — dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

 

Nuevamente intentó besarme pero yo me paré de puntas de pie y, como ella era bastante bajita, terminó con sus labios en mi barbilla.

 

— Eres bastante escurridizo, bebé.

 

— Oh, por el amor de Jesús, María y José, no me digas _bebé_.

 

Ella se rió y yo no sabía como sacármela de encima sin lastimarla. O pero, sin que ella se enojara y me terminara escupiendo y el que acabara lastimado y con un agujero en el pecho fuera yo.

 

Apreciaba demasiado mi vida como para hacer enojar a una mutante que escupía ácido.

 

— Vamos, Sean, te aseguro que podemos pasar un rato agradable juntos. — susurró, intentando levantarme la remera.

 

Yo ya estaba considerando la opción de gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda. Lo único que me detenía era la certera idea de que Alex me molestaría hasta el final de los tiempos si descubría que había chillado como una niñita asustadiza por el temor de que Raven quisiera algo conmigo.

 

Además estaba el hecho de que, claro, si gritaba se me podía ir la mano y podía acabar dejando sorda a Angel. Y rompiendo las ventanas de mi cuarto, lo cual no me agradaba mucho, porque Erik se enojaría.

 

— Mira, Angel, no eres tú, soy yo. Bueno, en realidad sí eres tú. O no, en realidad a mi… a mi me… gusta otra… persona… — confesé, esquivando sus besos.

 

Eso pareció calmarla. O, al menos, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿La conozco? ¿Es mutante?

 

Antes de darme cuenta, Angel me había arrastrado a la cama y estábamos los dos sentados en ella. Mierda, ¿qué mierda tenían las chicas de la mansión con las pesas? Angel realmente era fuerte.

 

— Errr… sí, sí la conoces. Pero… ¿estás bien, Angel?

 

—  ¿Yo? Sí, por supuesto. Ahora cuéntame.

 

Que Angel estaba loca lo sabía desde antes que nos traicionara. Pero, bueno, eso ya era _demasiado_ raro. Aunque, viéndolo de otra forma, desde que Charles y Erik me reclutaran esa tarde en el acuario, mi vida no paraba de ser más y más rara.

 

Además, a Raven le encantaban los chismes, podía ser que realmente estuviera interesada. O que quisiera darme consejos, al fin y al cabo ella me veía aún un poco como a un hermanito menor. Lo cual nos llevaba de nueva cuenta al incesto, que a mi seguía sin dárseme bien.

 

— Urgh… sí, claro. Es… es mutante. Es… es de aquí. O sea, vive aquí, con nosotros.

 

— Oh, que emoción. ¿Es Anna Marie? Porque creo que ella tiene algo con Remy. Aunque si no fuera así, de todas formas no te recomendaría que salgas con ella, por eso de que puede dejarte inconciente si te besa y eso.

 

— Errr… no, no es Anna Marie. Además, ¿qué tiene? ¿Quince años?

 

— Dieciséis, ¿pero a quién le importa? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No me digas que es Emma Frost!

 

Angel había terminado de enloquecer.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Podría ser mi abuela! O no, ¡pero de todas formas!

 

— Claro, claro. Es muy mayor. Y la agente MacTaggert obviamente no es porque ni vive aquí ni es mutante. ¿Es Kitty? Aunque dijiste que Anna Marie no porque es demasiado joven y Kitty es aún más chica. Lo cual también descarta a Jubilation, claro. Oh, me rindo, ¿quién es?

 

¿Cómo era posible que ella no hubiese pensado en Raven?

 

— Es… es Raven. Angel, en serio, ¿estás bien? ¿Me robaste marihuana de vuelta?

 

Angel me sonrió tiernamente, lo cual me preocupaba aún más.

 

— No… yo… no.

 

Y, claro, nuevamente intentó besarme.

 

— Muy, no quiero hacer esto, pero si vuelves a hacer eso voy a tener que gritar.

 

Ella se rió, para luego sonreírme, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

— Lo siento. ¿Y así… — ante mis sorprendidos ojos, Angel se transformó en Raven. —

está mejor?

 

La muy maldita me había engañado para sonsacarme la verdad.

 

— Oh.

 

— Sí, _oh_. Entonces debo suponer que aún te parezco sexy, ¿cierto?

 

— Ah… yo… tú me… ¡me engañaste!

 

Raven volvió a reírse.

 

— Lo lamento.

 

Entonces volvió a intentar besarme. Sólo que esa vez, acepté gustoso.

 

Así que finalmente le había dicho a Raven que me gustaba. Bueno… en realidad no. Eso fue muy raro, aún no entiendo que pasó. Pero, bueno, lo importante es que desde ese día Mystique y yo comenzamos a salir.

 

Y sin nada incestuoso, lo cual era genial.

 

Bueno, supongo que este mini-reporte sobre mis primeros dos años con el equipo se da por acabado.

 

Aun sigo sin encontrar a nadie con los mismos poderes que yo. ¿Si me sigo sintiendo solo?

 

Nunca.

 

FIN


End file.
